City of Fear
This is the first chapter of Angel: City of Fear. Next chapter is Angel, I got attacked and.... This was written by User:SpeedyTARDIS Summary It's night, and Doyle's just came from a store with wine to celebrate the fact he hasn't had a vision for the day. But things turn around when an old enemy comes to town for a bounty on his head....and then he meets Demonic. Story Doyle knew deep down inside; He wouldn’t be able to tell his good, vampire friend Angel his life-story. Something from his past really didn’t need to be told. As Cordelia told him, “You can’t always run.” Without knowing he is half demon. Cordelia could have found out when she hit him with a pan in his demon form. Surprisingly it seemed to him Cordelia is a little naive. Now, here he was walking down a street carrying a bottle of wine in a bag at night. “No visions for tonight.” Doyle said, with a cheerful laugh. He is an Irish fellow who isn’t ordinary; A half-bred demon that’s in love with a human and befriended a vampire (with a soul) unlike many. His vampire friend is Angel, who helps the helpless. “Aw, this is the life!” It seemed just a little too perfect. “Allen Francis Doyle.” An all too familiar voice came from behind him. Doyle couldn’t stop but look over his shoulder, to see an ugly demon. “There is a bounty on you.” The Demon, Dean Dexter, adds as his fists have wooden stakes. I am not going to stand down. I am not going to be a coward. You saved Cordelia. “That’s what the other Demon said.” Doyle mocks Dean, taking out a bow and a stake. “And he’s dead!” Doyle shoots his bow and stake. The stake hit Dean’S left arm by mistake. He didn’t disintegrate. “Nice try, punk.” Dean grunts, taking out the stake. Doyle rushes off, making a note to self that he should get spare stakes. “You cannot run from me!” Dean runs after Doyle, carrying his wooden stakes, His eye are different from most people (A soulless, light gray) who would say it belongs to some kind of different person. He has a jacket on, black jeans torn at the knees, and heavy army boots aligned with knives or either stakes. “Ya can’t get in through steel doors,” Doyle argues back, running towards the building where the agency is. Please let it work. Please let this bluff work. I should make a suggestion for steel doors. Doyle skid through a door to wherever and crashed into a cabinet. Dean runs past the door. “…Ow.” Doyle gets up, rubbing his neck. “I should probably run in my Demon form.” Doyle dusts off his jacket, then he heard a child. “Mommy?” The voice of a boy nearly broke his heart into pieces. “Daddy? Is that really you?” Doyle’s hands and face is dotted in spikes, changing from Caucasian to green. “Go ta bed.” Doyle tells the boy, standing in the hall. The boy is staring at Doyle with his jaw dropped. "..You...ou have.." The boy starts to say, stuttering. “And don’t stare at me.” Doyle explains to the boy. “It’s quite rude. Your mommy must have surely taught you this….” He lowers himself down to the level of this boy. He puts the bag aside. “Don’t be scared of me. I am a good guy; not all Irish people have orange hair. Do ya have a name?” The boy nods. “Christopher Columbus.” Doyle laughs. “No.” Doyle taps his knee. “Your real name.” The boy puckers. “Not until you tell me what’s wrong with mommy!” The boy tells Doyle. Doyle sniffs, smelling blood in the apartment. It’s stale blood. Oh god. Doyle thought, looking back to the boy, His mother is dead. Doyle stands completely up. The boy takes Doyle’s porcupine-like hand. “I’m scared.” The boy said. “Mommy said my first name is a longer version of Demon. Do you know what that word is?” Doyle didn’t get surprised but smiled when it is necessary as they walked to The boy’s room. “Demonic.” Doyle said, slightly laughing at the boy’s name. “I have heard worse.” Demonic’s eyes look strange, almost keen for a moment. “What are you?” Doyle’s left hand relaxes. “Half human, half bred demon.” Doyle said in a low, rest-assured voice. “One of the good ones—I know a vampire with a soul.” Demonic stops at the third door with Doyle. “Cool—urroouu!” Demonic howls, he lets go of Doyle’s hand and covers his mouth. “Sorry! Mommy doesn’t want me to howl…” Half human, half werewolf, Doyle could see a connection between him and the boy except he knew what he is and his parents had taken the time to warn him not howl. Lucky kid.Doyle signals Demonic to step aside (Which he complies). Then Doyle refreshes himself, expecting to see a grizzly scene in the room. He opens the door. A couple vampires were feasting off Demonic’s mom’s dying body on her bed. “OH.” One of them, being the third Vampire, shouts. “It’s Angelus friend!” Doyle grabs a part of a chair splitting it in half to make a sharp stake. “It’s Angel.” Doyle throws a stake right at the third vampires. “Get your facts right. If you are going to kill a parent, then at least leave the child in a locked room.” He shook his finger at the two vampires, scolding them like children. “You have bitten a werewolf.” The two vampires were more than pale then they had been before. “If I see ya two again,” Doyle aims his arrow at them. “I won’t be hesitating.” The two vampires jump through the window and leave behind a dead body. “Is Mommy okay?” Demonic asks, more than worried for his mother. Doyle turns himself around, and then lowers himself down to Demonic. “Do ya have a dad?” Demonic plays with his claw-like fingers. “I..I..I…Mommy didn’t tell me.” Demonic said, in his smallest and innocent voice. Doyle ruffles the boy’s hair. “Go ta the kitchen, call the police,” Doyle said. “And turn the lights on. Ya might as well be staying at my place until they find your dad.” Trivia -This chapter has been edited numerous times to add Doyle's Irish accent. -This happens before Hero in timeline. -Doyle is a Hybrid; half human, half Brachen. -Angel is the vampire with a soul. -Doyle has a crush on Cordelia.